His Girl
by RisingMercury
Summary: Ashley and Jimmy are Degrassi's perfect couple...but someone seems to think otherwise. Craig's POV and struggling feelings on seeing Jimmy & Ashley. Is he the one that understands Ashley like no one else? One-Shot.


His Girl

Romance

Rating: PG

Craig's POV on Jimmy and Ash.

I'm obsessed with the song, "Jessie's Girl" so that explains most of this songfic lol. I know this isn't the best but its my first fanfic work and for some reason I really had to get this idea out on paper. It kept swimming in the back of my head, lol. But anyways, here you go and enjoy.

**Jesse is a friend,**

**Yeah, I know he's been**

**A good friend of mine**

**But lately something's changed**

**It ain't hard to define**

**Jesse's got himself a girl**

**And I want to make her mine**

My eyes instinctingly follow them walking in hand in hand. I want nothing more than to tear my eyes away from the sickening sight, to scream outloud with pure jealousy, to pry their intertwined fingers from each other's hand.

But then I mistakingly catch a glimpse of her beautifully perfect smile and I forget all about my previous agenda. Her loving gaze permanently focused on _him_ creates an incredibly urge deep within myself to run around like a madman tugging at my hair until she looks at me like that. Although on second thought, that particular scene might cause her to give me a special look all of her own.

**And she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's lovin' him with that body,**

**I just know it**

**Yeah 'n' he's holding her**

**In his arms late,**

**Late, late at night**

I continue to forcefully slam my overly-obsessed head into the gray metal locker door. Perhaps if I continue at a steady speed, the atoms might align and my head would end up going right through this locker door and into the dark abyss of my heart where I can run and hide from her smile. Damn science class. I couldn't even get away from her there! She sits right in front of me and I can't help but imagine running my fingers through her soft hair all during class.

**I wish that I had Jesse's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that**

They happily strolled towards me and I feel my heart about to burst before me. He smiles the sickening million dollar smile of his, and waves at me. My hand is suddenly made out of lead and I cannot, for the life of me, raise it up in the air to wave back. So I merely give him the best possible smile as the blood proceeds to boil within my very veins at the repulsing sight of them laughing together, holding hands like that. And she still hasn't even looked at me...

**I play along with the charade,**

**There doesn't seem to be**

**A reason to change**

**You know I feel so dirty**

**When they start talking cute**

**I wanna tell her that I love her,**

**But the point is probably moot**

God, I hate him so much. I passionately loathe him for holding her in his arms like that. I secrelty wish he'd trip and fall into a bottomless pit. I now proceed to slam the heaviest math textbook I could find against my head, trying desperately to shake the malicious thoughts out of my head. I must be the world's worst friend. But he cannot possibly love her like I do, understand her like I do. He doesn't notice the way her nose scrunches up when she's trying to remember something. Or the way she plays with her pencil and lightly taps the seat in front of her when she's concentrating on a test. Or the adorable way she chuckles when she's thinking to herself...as if she has a secret all of her own, a secret not meant anyone in the world other than her. Or even the way she bites her lower lip when she's pouring her soul into her latest poem. He knows nothing. But I do. I do! Why can't she see that? But then I understand why.

**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,**

**Wonderin' what she don't see in me,**

**I've been funny,**

**I've been cool with the lines**

**Ain't that the way**

Love supposed to be 

But for a split second in time the world ceases its perpetual spinning, the heart skips a beat, and she looks right into my eyes...flashing that beautifully perfect smile my way. For a split second in time, that beautifully perfect smile belongs to me...and only me.


End file.
